Lords of the Stone
by Metropolice
Summary: In a twist of events, the feared WitherStorm is slain, but Jesse has fallen as well. Our heroes fall apart, and become the cruel tyrants of BeaconTown. But, in a portal, Jesse lives! What will happen when these two dimensions clash? Read to find out! (JETRA WILL COME)
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to a brand new series, Lords of the Stone! If you've ever seen "Justice Lords" from the justice league cartoon series from the 2000's, you'll probably have a decent idea what it's like. Not exactly, but similar to it in a few ways. Review if you'd like to see more! PS: This is more humanoid designs, similar to that of fanart, not the blocky look of minecraft, more human.**

 **WARNING: PROFANITY IN THIS STORY, (AND MUCH MORE IN LATER)**

* * *

Rain, that's all there was for the famous city of Beacon Town. It poured and poured, pounding the roofs of the houses unrelenting, so hard you could hear it from inside. Lighting flashed, sometimes unleashing a bolt on the ground, or a very lucky creeper. As it was night, it was pitch black, only the occasional flash of lightning illuminating the streets. While some people liked to watch from their window unable to sleep, or kept awake from the fear of storms, or slept straight through it. Then there were the unlucky ones.

Inside a very nice looking bedroom, a boy with a white shirt and red suspenders lied in his bed. His brownish hair, not too long but not too short. If his eyes were open one could seen his deep green eyes. Unluckily he wasn't awake.

The boy would move his arms or legs just a little bit on occasion, his face turning from side to side slowly. His face drenched in sweat, his expression that of obvious distress. If it were not from the storm, anyone in the house could of heard him. Occasionally letting out a small cries of "No... please don't. Don't leave me please..."

His labored breathing was clearly audible, if one strained to hear it outside of the thunderstorm which raged on from outside. Gasping for breath, which would transition to a more calm state. Then to a more deep breaths, as if one had nearly drowned and was now surfaced and greedily drinking in the oxygen from above.

Nothing else stirred in the house, except the tree branches scratching the window, but even that unsettling sound was completely drowned out by the sounds of the heavy droplets of water hitting the house.

Then a new noise could be heard. The sound of wood creaking open which dragged on for three seconds before stopping. Nothing seemed to have been affected. Except the shadow of a figure which slowly moved across the room, placing its stepped precisely to avoid parts of the floor which would of made noise, as if it had done this several times before. The shadow arriving at the bed of the distressed boy.

Lightning flashed once more, revealing the figure looming over the boys bed. An orange haired girl, with a blue bandanna and standard clothes reached over to the boy.

"Jesse. Wake up." the girl said as her hand pressed against his shoulder. No response. She tried again. "Jesse."

Suddenly the boy known as Jesse, the famous hero of Beacontown, retaliated. His arms reached out, as if to protect him from an unknown attacker. The girl didn't expect this, and panicked for a second before grabbing his arms to stop his swinging. "Jesse stop! Wake up!" Jesse stopped, and gasping for air, his eyes flew wide open, and he shot straight up into a sitting position.

"Jesse?" Jesse looked over at at the girl who looked at him with concerned eyes.

"P- Petra?" Jesse managed to choke out. Petra, one of the other heroes of Beacontown, nodded.

"What was it about?" Jesse's eyes began to water again, his breathing uneasy. "R-Reu-"

Lightning crashed dangerously close, startling Jesse greatly to the point of silently crying from sadness, and terrified. He crawled into a ball in his bed. As if used to this, Petra silently embraced Jesse and began to whisper words of comfort to the terrified boy.

He relaxed, no longer in a ball, but he still sobbed, tears ran down his curved cheek and dropped onto his bed. The girl could only hold him as his body wracked with sobs. She whispered words of comfort and reassurance to him, hoping to calm him. Petra's own legs ached in the odd position, as she was still standing, readjusted her posture to sit on Jesse's bed. This not being the first time it happened, she gave him a hug of reassurance.

"S-Sorry for waking y-you," Jesse managed to choke out. Petra's face had a look of understanding, to Jesse's relief. "No worries, man." Petra said sadly. She wish she could take Jesse's night terrors away, and get back to his old self where they'd swap stories when they camped away from the treehouse. Back in the old days... Now Jesse would sleep awfully, and it was noticeable on his face when he walked around BeaconTown, he'd look awful, with messy hair and tired eyes with eyelids threatening to drop at any moment. He'd be extremely difficult to interact with as well. Delayed responses, and slurred words. For better or worse, most of the townspeople realized this, and would keep conversations with Jesse to a minimum, as in using one words responses or asking casual questions, such as "How was your day?" or, "How are you?" And his brain usually came up with the same tired responses to the questions almost every single time.

Petra was unknown to it, but Jesse was grateful for not telling anyone, except a few close friends about his nighttime dreams, which he was ok with. They probably deserved to know anyways, and they would have been displeased with him keeping a secret like that. Jesse felt his thoughts waver, as exhaustion had come to remind him that it was time to go to sleep. He was too tired to cry anymore.

"Mmmthanks Petra," Jesse slurred. Petra smiled in response. Only then she realized the brown haired boy was fast asleep. Though this greatly pleased Petra, as this was one of the best scenarios, and Jesse had gone back to bed rather quickly. Well, when it came to worst case scenarios...

* * *

 _"HELP ME! HELP ME PLEASE!" Screamed the boy as he was borderline convulsing on his bed, screaming. "JESSE, WAKE UP WE'RE HERE," Petra shouted, shaking him as Olivia, Axel, and Lukas stood with horrified expressions plastered on their faces. Tears threatened to spill out from Petra's eyes, obviously distraught._

 _It had never happened before, sometimes they heard him tossing or turning and mumbling to himself. It had been midnight, and Petra liked staying up. She was getting ready to take off her bandana when she heard it._

 _Screaming. Screams full of fear came from Jesse's room loudly. She didn't remember how she got to Jesse's room, her instincts took over and sprinted, finding herself at his room. The rest of the gang shortly joined after. This had never, ever happened before. And they hoped it'd never happen again._

* * *

She shuddered as she got up from Jesse's bed. That was not a pleasant memory. It was a while back ago, but she still felt greatly unsettled by the memory. She had her fingers crossed that it would not happen again. She closed the door and silently trekked in the direction of her room.

"Nightmare?" Said a voice, startling her slightly. Petra glared in the direction of the person who addressed her. A blond male with a jacket with an ocelot on the back stared back at her. Petra's expression softened. "Oh, hi Lukas. And yeah, not too horrible this time at least. I got him to calm down a bit quicker." Lukas nodded, obviously relieved that it was settled.

Lightning flashed once more. The **crack** that followed the flash seemed to take a bit longer than last time. It meant the storm had a chance of going away, and no strorm would mean everyone would sleep better. Lukas munched on a cookie he'd swiped from the snack storage. "Well," Petra said, "I'm headed back to bed, sleep well Lukas." Lukas nodded. "You as well Petra."

Satisfied, Petra went back to her room, and took off her bandana and dropped it by her bed. She realized she was a lot more tired then she was before. It WAS Jesse who woke her, and it was definitely past midnight, as she went to bed at midnight usually. She could of looked at the moons position in the sky, but she couldn't exactly see it with the current weather anyways. Petra sighed in exhaustion, and got into her bed, her eyelids heavy. Jesse would be fine for the rest of the night. She'd see him tomorrow. Finally she closed her eyes, and fell fast asleep.

Little did she know, somewhere far away... Petra was going to bed as well. Well, another Petra.

* * *

The night was quiet, the only sound emanating from outside was crickets, and the soft rustle of tree branches moving in the wind. The only thing not in rhythm with the quiet sounds outside was Petra, who was in her bed, yet wide awake. She hadn't even bothered taking off her red bandana which clamped comfortably on her head. Maybe she would of bothered going to sleep, if it was the old days. Petra just stared at the ceiling, she wasn't in the mood for sleeping. Either exhaustion, or her eyes losing focus caused her vision to waver. The ceiling almost seemed to morph, as if it was alive. Petra however, was unfazed. It wasn't the first time the the ceiling almost seemed to come alive and reach out. She dreaded going asleep, tomorrow was just going to be as stupid as today, and she wasn't in the mood. Well, nowadays she always wasn't in the best of moods. Wasn't her fault, everyone else was usually pissy. How was that her fault? She tried to be positive, its what Je...

She cursed to herself. "Damn it." The thought of him slithered into her train of thought. The thought of him made her heart ache. She didn't want to think about it, but now she found herself climbing out of her bed, and going out of her door. The soft wool carpet covering the wood flooring slightly dampening the sound of the creak of the wood against her feet. Petra wanted to stop, but she just kept walking, why was she doing this? How many times will this happen? In a matter of seconds, she found herself at her destination.

Jesse's room. It should have been boarded up years ago, but no one would have the courage to go in after what happened. None of them could. Notch knows how much dust was in there anyways. She sighed, not daring to open the door, but slid down onto the floor and crawled into a small ball, her back pressing against the door. The memories already flooding back to her, whether she liked it or not.

* * *

 _The group cheered as the Wither Storm fell onto the earth's crust with a loud **bang** , It's 3 corpses going limp as it crashed against the surface. As it's bodies lie still on the ground, Petra could of sworn she was feeling better already, as if the Wither sickness was vanishing from her body._

 _"Hey, you're looking better already!" Said a cheerful voice from behind. Petra looked and saw Axel and Olivia waving to her, with Lukas coming to join them. She smiled cheerfully. Even Gabriel who trailed behind, was starting to get less pale, albeit a bit slower. But it was a start! He didn't seem to have recovered from the sickness just yet though, as he was a bit excited. "Wow, did you see that? It just fell from the sky! Quite a spectacle, I must admit! How did we beat it again?" Petra turned back to the dead monster, and saw and saw movement under some of the tentacles. She felt some nerves fire up at the thought of maybe some of the endermen decided to stick around? But the figure pushed the tentacle off of itself, and Petra saw...citizens, alive? "Guys, look!" Petra cried. "We gotta help them!"_

 _Nodding, the group ran in the direction of the people who needed the assistance, Petra scanned the area herself, mostly destroyed buildings and limp tentacles. They rushed, helping the people in need. Their actions made Petra smile, they'd always do the right thing. She was counting on it. Tossing her She heard, a slight noise, a noise only a sharp ear like hers could hear. Gasping. It was pained, and sharp. She didn't know why, but she felt like something wasn't good about that. She stumbled over, rushing to the small noises, and stopped in her tracks._

 _Jesse. JESSE was sprawled on the ground. The boy's brown hair was uneven and messy, a small blood stream coming out of his mouth. A little blood anyone could handle, especially Petra, but her eyes wandered down his body, and she slammed a hand over her mouth to stop her gag reflex._

 _Protruding out of Jesse's stomach was a rather thick tree branch, about half as thick as Jesse's own arm. He stared wide eyed in panic,hands hovering around the branch, but never going to pull. His breathing was labored, and he gasped, not having the energy to scream. Petra's stupor shook off, and she sprinted towards Jesse, trying extremely hard not to panic."Jesse! Jesse?" She cried as she reached the poor boy struggling to move. The branch she noted, was grotesquely covered with blood. Jesse could not even move his head, but he managed to look in the direction of the girl at his side now. Petra intertwined her fingers with his, and he instinctively grasped back, almost reflexive. She knew she should be calling for help, for a doctor or a medic, anyone at all, but horror had taken it's vice like grip around the orange haired girl's heart and refused to let go. The boy seemed to relax just a little upon the sight of Petra._

 _"P-Petra..." Jesse managed to say. He was crying now, scared, injured, and dying. Petra broke on the sight of a tear running down his cheek, and she began to cry also. "Jesse, it's okay, we can get help you're going to be okay, alright?" She said, but she knew she was talking to herself in a poor attempt to calm herself down._

 _Jesse gasped, and he spasmed. "Petra...M'scared Petra. I don't want to die." Petra wanted to tell him that he was gonna be okay, and that he wasn't going to die today, not ever. But even she knew that was impossible. Deep down as much as she denied, this was the end. Panic begun to overtake her state of mind._

 _"Oh notch, Jesse don't die please, I can't do this without you Jesse! Don't leave me!"_

 _Jesse responded by squeezing his hand even harder. He began to breathe even harder, eyes wide. "Petra I don't want to leave, I w-want to st-stay. Please d-don't let me go." Jesse seemed to want to say more, but was abruptly cut off by him coughing and vomiting blood. Jesse began dry heaving short after, a fresh amount of new tears spilling down his cheeks. Petra resorted from holding his hand to almost cradling the dying boy. Jesse lifted his arm to Petra's cheek, and the girl responded by instinctively leaning into his touch. "P-Petra, I...I..." Jesse let out a sigh, and went limp._

 _"Jesse?" Petra said, her blood turning cold. "Jesse, wake up." The boy was still. "Jesse! WAKE UP!" She didn't even notice her hands were now soaked with his blood. "Jesse this isn't funny wake up! I can't..." She let out a howl of agony and pounded her fists into his chest, not even noticing the gash on her arm from scraping the sharp chunk of wood sticking out of his stomach._

 _She could only scream now, not even hearing her friends from behind discover the gruesome scene of Petra holding a limp Jesse, tree branch sticking out of his body._

* * *

She felt her eyes dry, unable to produce more tears. Why can't she get the image of his eyes out of her head? His face full of terror, latching onto Petra. Begging her not to let him die, he wanted to stay...

"What the hell are you doing?" said a voice from the side. Petra looked up and saw a boy with red dyed hair, and a red jacket, looking at her like she was doing a handstand in public. Petra just glared at him. "The hell do you want, Lukas?" Petra said icily, giving him her trademark glare at anyone who pissed her off enough.

Lukas just narrowed his eyes. "You're sitting in the hallway in the middle of the night, and wide awake and look like you've been crying." For some reason, that really irked her. She she clenched her fists in frustration. "Why should you give a damn? Go away Lukas."

For a split second, she swore she saw...concern flash in his eyes? Must of been a trick of the lights or something. Lukas looked like he wanted to say something, then sighed and walked off, back to his room most likely. Petra shook head, as if the physical act would clear her thoughts from her mind. She sat back up to stand, eyes dried. The girl felt exhausted, her mourning her dead friend physically exhausting her to the point where her body demanded sleep. She happily obliged, sluggishly walking to her room and slamming the door behind her, not caring for waking anyone. She tore off her red bandana and threw it on the floor. She borderline fell onto her bed, and yanked the blankets onto her slightly chilled body. She fell asleep almost immediately.

Jesse felt a slight warmth on his eyelids, as he was no longer asleep, and his body was ready to start the day. He groaned in response. "Alright alright." Jesse sat up and rubbed his eyes, the warmth of the sun involuntarily waking him up. What would he be doing today anyway? The repairs in BeaconTown were almost wrapping up, only a few houses had severe damages that needed repair. He'd probably ask Olivia, not like Axel was very professional with repairing, destroying stuff was Axel's thing. He groaned, and threw his legs over the edge of the bed and resting his feet on the floor. Time to get the day started then.

Petra had a small smile when she saw Jesse come out of his room. "Hey Jesse, how are you feeling?" Jesse shrugged. "Not too bad, I didn't have any nightmares or anything last night, so pretty good." For some odd reason, that made Petra's smile vanish. A more unsettled expression was on her face. "Really? You didn't have any?" Odd, he thought she would be happy for him. "Yeah, I don't remember anything, isn't that good?"

The orange haired girl seemed to force a smile, thankfully Jesse didn't seem to notice. "No no! That's great! I'm glad! Well the repairs are going pretty well in BeaconTown, so I'm guessing you want to help out?" Jesse pondered for a minute, but Petra raised an eyebrow when she saw a smile smile on his face. "Actually..." Jesse began. "How about we go on an adventure in a cave? I could use some action and monster slaying."

Apparently that had been the right thing to say, Petra's expression lit up like a rocket, she had a very noticeable smile on her face now. "R-Really? No business stuff?" Jesse nodded, amused at her childlike reaction, like a kid getting his first diamond. "No business stuff. What do you say we go on an adventure?" Petra nodded. "I'll go get my sword!" She ran off, her day been made. Her joy made Jesse smile, at least she had been keeping good spirits.

 **And that's the first chapter of this new story I'm doing, please review what you think of it so far! It's a brand new project, since my other minecraft story has been straining me a bit. Hope you enjoyed, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And we're back yall, I hope you're excited for the next chapter, because it's gonna get more into the story, and less flashback spam! Please review/follow/fav if you like the story, it helps boost my confidence.**

* * *

Jesse smiled to himself as Petra ran off to get her "Adventuring stuff." She sure was easy to excite when you said the right stuff. At least she was sleeping better, this was one of the first nights he didn't have any nightmares. It was pretty pathetic that, the fact he didn't have a nightmare was worth celebrating. He could of sworn though, he saw Petra's face flash concern, but he didn't notice it at first. Jesse decided against it, and didn't push the topic. Petra had enough on her mind trying to help with repairs, it has been only a few weeks. He had lost track of time, but he wasn't going to tell anyone any time soon. But they would probably find out anyways, from the time he spent in his room, people began to notice his zombie like state, trudging from building to building whenever he was out trying to help. The looks of pity from the citizens who were there during the first days of his mourning kept flashing in his mind. Perhaps staying in his room all this time was maybe not the wisest decision.

Petra grabbed her sword, and some armor that was made by Ivor especially made for her, and an enchanted sword, she called "Miss Butter." for how much of a bad guy Ivor was at the start, he knew how to make kickass armor and weaponry. Funny enough at the beginning, Petra told Jesse that she didn't like gold swords, as they were too soft. But when she thought about it, Jesse was pretty right about it being super flashy, especially when enchanted, that earned it a nice amount of staring from jealous people who dreamed of having that kind of stuff. She swung it around for good measure, smiling at it's speed, there were positives of having a light sword. Putting on the armor, she rushed back to Jesse's room, he'd probably is all armored up too! Maybe with a diamond sword! Oh, and maybe some diamond enchanted armor, or maybe the custom armor sets Ivor made! She knew he was probably so hyped! Petra entered Jesse's room and saw Jesse, still sitting in his bed. Petra facepalmed, this is gonna be complicated.

"Jesse, why aren't you in at least some sort of armor? Where's your cool flashy stuff?" Jesse just smiled sheepishly. "Well, I uh..." His response earning him an eyebrow raise from Petra. After staring for 10 seconds of awkward silence, Petra rolled his eyes. "Come on Jesse, you're putting armor on." Petra grabbed Jesse's arm and began leading him to the armory, despite his cries of protest. "Jesse, you need armor," Petra insisted as she dragged him. Jesse shook his head. "Iron sword will do just fine," he whined. "Jesse, you're being childish," Petra hissed under her teeth. "I'm not gonna have to drag your unconscious body back because a baby zombie thrashed you from behind when you weren't paying attention."

Jesse cringed. "I guess that would be kinda embarrassing..." His reluctance made Petra giggle. "That's a massive understatement. Jesse, who slayed a Witherstorm, got completely wrecked by a little baby zombie. That's a story that no one will forget, and will probably cripple your cool status, like permanently." Her reasoning made Jesse chuckle and rub the back of his head. "Alright, alright, Petra. You win,you win." He freely allowed Petra to drag him to the armory.

After a long time of arguing, Petra chose Jesse's armor and weapon for him, being fed up with his stubborn nature. He finally had enchanted armor, iron though as he didn't want to "Waste Ivor's work on a cave monster". Petra smiled at the now armor clad Jesse. "Are we ready?" Jesse nodded. "Then let's go!

* * *

Almost kicking the door open, "Lord Petra" as the cititzens called her out of fear, stomped outside. The girl tried to block the events of last nights events out of her head. She wouldn't be that weak ever again, especially Lukas seeing her cry. She didn't want his damn pity, not when he didn't give a damn for the past years after the event of the WitherStorm. She walked, borderline stomping her way outside of their home, earning her frightened cries from townsfolk who were unlucky enough to be in her way. Petra was slightly irritated now that she knew what was going on.

It was Olivia, she had found something, or made some brilliant machine or discovery this week. Petra wasn't dumb, when she saw Olivia had a bit more bounce in her step that day Petra knew something was up. That grin of hers, she was scheming something, and keeping everyone else out of the loop. Well, Petra knew that Olivia wasn't an idiot either. If she was to discover what Olivia was hiding, she'd have to be extremely smart about it. It was the reason she was walking out in BeaconTown at the moment, Petra needed time to come up with a plan, and Olivia was still in her lab at this time of the day. She'd have to be quick, perhaps when she went on a lunch break? Perhaps Petra could straight up risk when she was asleep, they all slept in the same building though, and Olivia's room was closest to the entrance of their home.

Petra cursed under her breath, it'd be easy to do it when Olivia would be on lunch, but Petra knew she'd have little time to go poking around in that little laboratory of hers. But, if she was quiet she could investigate whatever she damned pleased, as long as she kept the volume at a minimum. Petra smiled devilishly to herself, then that would be what she would do. Years of training and experience, she was pretty good at sneaking, no doubt of that. Now she'd just have to wait. Perhaps some monster slaying would help pass the time.

* * *

Petra smiled as she sprinted towards a lone zombie who was unlucky enough to stand in her way, and camped right by a lava pit too! She kicked it into the boiling lava and watched as it cooked alive. "Got another one!" She cheered, pumping her fist into the air. She turned behind and saw Jesse swinging at a zombie who had taken its sweet time to march over to Jesse, only to meet its end by Jesse giving it a good slash. She huffed. "Jesse, why are you playing so passively? Get aggressive! Into the action!"

Jesse rubbed the back of his head, with a mellow expression plastered onto his face. "Well I would, but..."

That comment earned him a look from Petra. "But...?"

"There kinda wouldn't be any monsters left. So yeah..."

Petra put her hands on her hips, eyebrows both raised and she had a snarky look. "Oh hoh! Is that a challenge Jesse?"

Jesse smiled sheepishly. "Maybe..."

The orange haired girl just smiled, and took off. "You're on!" leaving Jesse to struggle to keep up. In the end, Petra won, about 5 monsters ahead. Jesse wouldn't say, but he slowed down earlier, remembering that this cave was once him and Reuben explored, bringing a measly 13 torches, and retreated at their first encounter of a cave spider. He remembered him screaming his head off, then proceeded to grab his faithful pig and bolted. Not exactly a hero thing to do, but back then he'd attach himself to Petra at the sign of any monsters that wasn't an average one you'd run into. He didn't exactly have backbone back in the old days.

"Hey Jesse, you alright?" a voice shook Jesse from his thought process, and looked up to see Petra looking at him with concerned eyes. "You looked kinda out of it." Jesse forced a smile, and nodded. "Yeah, just a bit bummed I didn't get the most monsters." His answer satisfied Petra, and she gave him a smile. "Hey cheer up! I'm sure you can get it next time!"

Jesse nodded sadly. "Yeah, next time."

* * *

It was exactly midnight, and Petra had been waiting for this very moment. Her plan was about to go into action. She had planned, and now it was coming into action. Olivia slammed the door behind her as she retired, obviously not wanting to be bothered for the rest of the night. Petra smiled. Olivia would certainly be getting her peaceful sleep, she wouldn't hear a thing! And Olivia's lab wasn't even in her room. That was a bonus. Petra breathed in, steadying her breath. It was time to take action, and find out what Olivia was doing behind all their backs. She placed her steps in specific places on the floor, like a pattern. All those years, she'd basically memorized which parts of the floors creaked, and which ones didn't make any noise at all. Sure, maybe it was kind of a dumb thing to memorize, but it's coming handy now, right?

Placing her steps, she crept across the house, sneaking past Olivia's room, Axel's, and Lukas's. If this was the old Petra, she might of felt bad about sneaking into Olivia's private lab, well private unless she wanted a guest there. Her boots sinking into the carpet, masking the sound of her steps quite nicely. Slipping past the rooms, and arriving at the door that led to the stone staircase down, which led to the lair. _"Real subtle."_ Petra thought venomously to herself. Olivia had changed just as everyone else, seeing herself as the most intelligent, apparently even more than Ellegaard ever since her ego had taken a hold of her.

She thanked her lucky stars it wasn't wooden stairs, the creaking would probably echo like a gunshot across the building. She softly crept down the stairs, already seeing the glow of red against the wall, no doubt redstone was at work here.

Petra walked around the corner, and saw it. Olivia's laboratory. To say Petra was impressed would be pretty accurate, (She wasn't about to admit that though) and she smiled deviously when she spotted what she was looking for. Olivia's lab notes. Instead of just wandering around trying to find the specific thing she thought was the "big experiment", she'd look through the notes. In it would be everything Olivia had done, and she'd probably list things by their importance, or express it if it was more diary like. Opening the old book, she looked at the most recent page, it's location marked by one of the corners being folded up a little before the book was closed earlier. She began to read.

 **I never knew portal travel could be this intense, different worlds is one thing, but completely different timelines in itself? Apparently there's another me out there, probably experimenting to her hearts content? I wish there was a way I could know where I, well the other me was doing right now? I haven't figured it out yet, and I'm not about to jump into this timeline hopping portal, I need a way to figure out where I am right now. Once I do, I'll share my knowledge with the other me. Who else would I share it with anyway? Not like there's anyone else that would appreciate or understand the stuff I'm doing here.**

Petra's eyes widened at the mention of timelines. So there's another Petra out there? Perhaps it was in the future, where she was a hardcore lone warrior? That would be pretty damn cool. Smiling at the thought, Petra walked over to the prototype portal, and saw a lever on it. Simple, that's good, right? Without hesitation she flipped it, praying it wouldn't start making some awful metallic scraping noise that would wake everyone up. Luck was in her favor it seemed, as it whirred silently, and now the portal was activated.

Only now it showed green trees in an unknown area, surprising Petra a little, but Olivia's notes rang back to her. No way to figure out where everyone was? Perhaps it was like the Nether where another portal formed so someone could actually be in the Nether. A random exit location maybe...

Petra turned around to grab at the book, but even the glow from the redstone didn't completely light up the room. She felt herself slip on something and grabbed for the table in a panic, missing once, and felt her arm hit something sharp, a tool Olivia used perhaps? She'd ponder about that later, as the tool had scraped her arm, and an open would was now freely bleeding. Petra panicked, and used her other hand to cup under it to catch the blood. If a dried puddle of blood was on the floor, no doubt Olivia would notice. Backing up a little, she almost fell into the portal, but was able to catch herself with her non injured arm. She watched in panic as her blood arm was IN the portal, and yanked it out. But to Petra's surprise, it was borderline clean. The wound began to bleed again, still open, but it was as if someone had made the previous bloody mess vanish. She inspected her arm, until...

" _Jesse, who slayed a Witherstorm, got completely wrecked by a little baby zombie."_

Petra glanced at the portal, which glowed a brilliant white. Was that her voice she heard? Or was the blood loss so bad already that she was hearing things? She waited for something more to happen. Nothing. Petra huffed stubbornly, there was more right? Apparently not. Petra continued to wait for about 30 more seconds, before sighing and turning around to leave...

 _"Alright alright Petra, you win, you win."_

That voice made her freeze on the spot. It had been years... but that voice...

Petra almost spun around to stare at the portal, which was morphing, and changing colors and showed... "Jesse..." Petra whispered in disbelief. Indeed it was him. Him and...Petra? Chatting in a cave, about monster slaying. Yeah, she remembered when something like that was a friendly competition, not just a way of burning steam. She quickly used her bandana to wrap around the cut, and continued to watch herself and Jesse just being friends, watched as they talked and slayed monsters together, just like old times. Olivia's notes rang in her head as she watched them enjoy killing monsters. **Another me out there...** could it have applied to Jesse as well? Did he somehow live through the Witherstorm? It'd certainly seemed to be that way, how else could he be talking to that version of Petra?

She noticed they'd finished their competition, and were currently chatting. She zoned out in awe at the fact that Jesse was alive, until she heard something that got her full attention.

 _"So, Olivia wanted us to stop by the lab today, she said she made a pretty amazing discovery. Wanna stop by?"_ She heard Jesse say. The other Petra shook her head. _"I got a job for a Ghast tear, I'll stop by later alright?"_ She saw Petra say sadly. Jesse looked a bit bummed, but shrugged. _"Alright, see you later."_ They both walked out of the cave entrance, Jesse turned in the direction of BeaconTown while the other Petra turned in the opposite. She saw her do a double take, and watching Jesse walk off before smiling to herself then walking off.

It was so little, yet so much. Seems that both Olivias had made the portal discovery. Satisfied, Petra flipped the lever, effectively deactivating the portal for now. She turned and left the lab, never getting caught. Only when she was halfway to her room, it hit her. Both Olivias had a portal, meaning... Her eyes widened. _A second chance. Jesse's alive in that world, I could bring him here!_ And knowing Jesse, once he figured out how to use the portal, his adventuring spirit would scream at him to use it.

Which means he'd literally lead himself right to Petra's world! And she'd keep Jesse to herself, not like the others deserved another chance, how they acted? Not a chance. But she'd have to come back another night to check on him again, it seemed when it was night here, it was daytime in the other world. So she'd have to check up on him, to make sure when he planned to go through, no doubt he'd go through it soon. Satisfied with what she had found tonight, she hopped into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Jesse jogged towards their home, he was anticipating what Olivia had to show, she seemed pretty stoked when she informed him before. He hoped that it was something pretty cool. He passed by Axel, who was kinda sleeping on the kitchen table, he chuckled to himself. Looks like everyone else had been doing stuff as well.

That thought itself stabbed a bit of guilt into him. He knew he had been moping and mourning for the past days and sometimes wandering into town which earned him odd looks, but he'd already knew that. Jesse shook his head. Why was his thoughts would always spiral down into this depressive state? He'd had a great time with Petra, Olivia was thrilled he was getting out of his room more, well then again, everyone was pretty happy he actually went outside. Yet here he was, moping after spending time with friends. He made a mental note to try to stop that, it'd probably get on people's nerves after awhile. Well not his friends, they'd always be there for him. And he was grateful.

Trying to shake the depressing thoughts out of his head, he turned the corner, and began trudging down the stairs to Olivia's laboratory. Hopefully whatever she had in store for Jesse would cheer him up.

"Jesse?" Jesse heard a voice called from the bottom of the staircase. "Is that you Jesse? I can hear you," called Olivia. "Yeah, it's me." Jesse replied, skipping the past two stairs at the bottom, hands in pockets.

"Thanks for coming, I knew you're the first person I'd check with about this," Olivia said. Jesse noticed she seemed a bit nervous about it. "What's wrong Olivia?" Jesse said, sincerity in his voice. "You seemed pretty stoked about this earlier." "Yeah about that..."

Wow, if that wasn't a half hearted attempt at dodging a question, he didn't know what was. "Yeah...about it?" Olivia rubbed the back of her head. "Well, if I messed it up, there's a slight chance I could maybe destroy a different world?" She said as if it was a normal thing. Jesse stared blankly at her for about thirty seconds. "Wow." Jesse said. Olivia had an indifferent expression. "That's it? I told you there's a possibility A whole world could be wiped from existence and that's all you say?"

Jesse had a sheepish look. "Well it's kinda a lot to take in, I'm still trying to wrap my head around it. Huh, a whole world?"

"Well, theoretically, theres a chance it doesn't destroy anything, I'm just theorizing this since this is probably a pretty amazing discovery, I wonder what Ellegaard would think? Maybe I should of told her first? Oh geez, what if she gets mad I didn't tell her, oh, this isn't good." Olivia began to ramble, forcing Jesse to snap her out of it.

"Olivia, relax. I'm sure she'll be thrilled at the very idea of a big discovery like, er whatever it is. Speaking of what is the discovery?" Olivia almost slapped herself, she didn't even tell him what it was! "Well, lemme explain..."

 **And that's it for this chapter, please review and favorite if you liked it! See ya next time, and remember, more reviews helps me write! Bye yall!**


End file.
